1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle carrier systems and more particularly pertains to a new bottle carrier system for enabling a user to quickly and easily divide bottled beverages into six packs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle carrier systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,862 describes a container package having a plurality of containers. Another type of bottle carrier systems is U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,962 describing a bottle carrier for supporting a plurality of bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,395 describes a carrier for bottles and like containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,075 describes a plastic carrier for containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,468 describes an integrally formed bottle carrier in which an upper frame contains a plurality of bottle supporting collars for receiving and supporting the necks of bottles. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 407,637 describes an ornamental design for a container carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that would allow a retailer to create their own six-pack of beverages.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a user with a beverage carrier that would allow the user to create custom beverage packs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new bottle carrier system that would eliminate the need to press the tray into place with the fingers and could eliminate cuts caused by the sharp-edged bottle caps.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bottle carrier system that would be easy to use and simple to place and remove.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of bottles. A bottle carrier has a plurality of apertures, each aperture is structured to frictionally engage a top of an associated one of the plurality of bottles when the top of the associated one of the bottles is inserted through the aperture. A rigid planar member has a plurality of holes. Each of the holes is positioned to align with an associated one of the apertures when the rigid planar member is positioned over the bottle carrier, whereby applying a downward force to the rigid planar member when the bottle carrier is positioned between the plurality of bottles and the rigid planar member urges the top of each the bottle through the associated aperture to secure the bottle carrier to the plurality of bottles.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.